Winter, Crab and finally, Spring
by Futae
Summary: [Défi n 2 Tatouage/Marque] Momoi a connu un long et rude hiver. Un crabe particulièrement tenace a dévasté son jardin. Et pourtant, le printemps, même s'il s'est fait attendre, revient. [Léger MuroMomo] [MALADIE] [RENAISSANCE]


**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Voilà un OS écrit dans le cadre d'un défi pour donner un peu de « piment » à l'art de la fanfiction.**

 **Les règles sont simples, des contraintes à respecter, des mots imposés, un thème et une date butoir.**

 **Défi n°2**

 **Thème : Tatouage/marquage**

 **Lieu : Lycée**

 **Genre : Humour**

 **Mot imposé : pornstar**

 **Difficulté : séduction orale/mots doux/poésie/parler à quelqu'un jusqu'à l'orgasme**

 **Date : 03/05/2018**

 **Participantes (je vous invite chaudement à lire toutes les fics du défi, elles font toutes du super travail) : Also-chan, Kuro-hagi, Lawiki, Mocchi, Namerra, PerigrinTouque, Syrielle.**

 **Si vous souhaitez participer à un prochain défi ou en proposer d'autres, n'hésitez pas à nous le dire en PM !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **P.S. : Je tiens à préciser que ma participation est « à la dernière minute ». Elle n'était pas du tout prévue, mais je me suis réveillée au beau milieu de la nuit, hors délais, avec une idée. Idée qui ne respecte pas DU TOUT le genre "humoristique" (ni même le thème "lycée"...) vu le sujet abordé, hein, mais bon... j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur. Oh et OUI, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'y mettre quelques "hints" de MuroMomo qui est mon pairing #obsession du moment.  
**

 **Vue l'heure tardive, je ne garantis ni la qualité, ni la pertinence de ce texte.**

 **J'espère juste être parvenue à... retranscrire mon idée de départ et à aborder un sujet difficile, avec justesse.**

 **Voilà oui, c'est mon seul souhait, vraiment et c'est l'unique prétention de ce texte court.**

* * *

Elle n'avait pas encore trente ans.

Et déjà, la vie derrière elle.

Un long hiver s'était abattu, faisant faner son jardin.

Après une carrière de **pornstar** célèbre au Japon et à l'international, certains vous diront qu'elle n'avait que ce qu'elle méritait.

Et c'était peut-être vrai. Peut-être s'agissait-il d'une sorte de punition divine. Ses choix de vie avaient sans doute froissé quelqu'un, là-haut.

A vingt-trois ans, fauchée en pleine gloire sur un tournage, c'était l'un de ses partenaire qui s'était aperçu de l'anomalie. Comble de l'ironie, cet homme avait la partie la plus intime et la plus virile de son anatomie entre celle qui symbolisait peut-être le plus sa féminité, à elle.

Katsura Hashino, dit le « marteau-pilon d'Hokkaïdo » avait senti une grosseur. Quelque chose d'anormal qui se nichait, se terrait dans le sein gauche de celle qui lui donnait la réplique. Depuis des mois, la tumeur existait, pernicieusement dissimulée sous la chair.

Dans la chair.

En son sein.

Quelle ironie...

Son gagne-pain s'était transformé en malédiction.

Son corps s'était rebellé de ce mode de vie qu'elle avait pourtant toujours assumé.

Momoi Satsuki s'était sentie bien seule et abandonnée lorsqu'elle avait du faire face seule à un cancer du sein. La tumeur maligne avait gagné du terrain, grappillant chaque jour des millimètres et de l'énergie. Comment n'avait-elle pu se douter de rien ?

Le « crabe », comme elle l'appelait était là.

Crabe, ce surnom presque affectueux pour éviter de dire _**CANCER**_.

Le cancer...

Sournois.

Indétectable.

Bien souvent, on ne le voit que lorsqu'il est déjà trop tard.

Ses pinces vous serrent la poitrine et la gorge pour vous étouffer.

Mais elle était décidée à se battre... jusqu'au bout. Comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Au vu de ses antécédents familiaux, il fut décidé de lui enlever les deux seins. Le crabe était particulièrement agressif et le risque de récidive, trop important. Sa famille l'avait reniée, se détournant d'elle à cause de son métier. Quelle ironie, là encore. Parce que Momoi portait la marque des femmes de sa famille. Sa mère, sa grand-mère et même sa tante avaient toutes subi les assauts du crabe. Mais elles s'en étaient toutes sorties. Les femmes sont fortes dans la famille. Elle devait donc garder la tête haute.

Sa famille l'avait reniée, se détournant d'elle à cause de son métier.

Elle serait donc seule pour l'affronter le gros tourteau.

Et ce métier pour lequel elle avait tout donné... celui qui lui avait pris tous ses proches, plus fort encore que le cancer... elle allait le perdre lui aussi. Qui voudrait d'une femme amputée de sa féminité ? Avant elle arborait un sublime bonnet G, ferme et généreux.

Maintenant, tout était vide.

Sa vie, tout d'abord.

Sa famille, puis maintenant l'industrie, tous l'avaient délaissée.

Ses vêtements, ensuite. Elle ne parvenait plus à remplir ses soutiens-gorge maintenant, alors, elle en avait donné une partie et brûlé les autres. A quoi bon les conserver ? Son torse était devenu aussi plat que celui d'un homme.

Et puis... il y avait ces cicatrices.

Plus Momoi se regardait dans le miroir, plus elle se trouvait laide. La chirurgie l'avait défigurée, non contente de lui arracher sa part de femme.

La chimiothérapie avait été éprouvante, mais par chance, son oncologue avait été compréhensif. Il lui avait même conseillé un groupe de parole et de soutien pour l'aider à traverser à cette épreuve des plus traumatisantes.

Ses cheveux avaient repoussés petit à petit.

Ca avait été le plus dur à accepter.

Encore une part de sa féminité qui s'envolait.

Mais si ce groupe d'anciens patients atteints du cancer (dont beaucoup de femmes) l'avait aidée à accepter le fait qu'elle s'en soit sortie, Momoi avait toujours du mal à se considérer comme femme à nouveau, surtout après l'épreuve qu'elle venait d'endurer.

C'était difficile d'apprendre à s'aimer encore.

De recommencer à zéro.

De bâtir des certitudes sur des cendres.

Avec un corps qui ne vous appartient plus, un corps que vous devez apprivoiser comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal sauvage ou d'une bête inconnue.

Comment faire pour redevenir femme ?

Un soir, alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle, elle était tombée par hasard sur des prospectus dans la salle d'attente de son groupe et un article en particulier avait attiré son attention. Il faisait état de ces personnes qui décident de se laisser tatouer en signe fort de leur cancer vaincu. La survivante observa ensuite les publicités déposées bien en évidence sur le présentoir.

« _Tatsuya Himuro, tatoo artist..._ » Avait-elle lu à voix haute.

Pourquoi pas ? Apparemment, il travaillait en étroite collaboration avec les psychologues du groupe.

Après tout, Momoi avait toujours rêvé en secret d'arborer un bel _irezumi_ , un peu comme les Yakuza, ces hommes si puissants à la masculinité proéminente. En tant qu'actrice de films pour adultes, elle était déjà une paria. Ce n'était donc pas un tatouage qui allait changer la perception que les autres avaient d'elle, mais en revanche, peut-être que cet acte fort pourrait l'aider à changer la perception qu'elle avait de son propre corps, cet étranger.

Sans hésiter, ni même réfléchir, elle avait composé le numéro indiqué au bas du dépliant.

« Allô ? »

La voix de l'homme au bout du fil était douce et suave comme une caresse.

Et la rassura immédiatement.

Ils prirent rendez-vous pour le lundi suivant.

Par chance, le cabinet du tatoueur se trouvait non loin du petit appartement que la jeune femme s'était offert en mettant l'argent de ses tournages de côté. L'argent, le nerf de la guerre. Etant donné qu'elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle voulait, elle s'était bien gardée d'aborder le sujet avec cet Himuro.

Elle passa une partie de la nuit à y réfléchir.

Puis le lendemain.

Et le fameux lundi arriva à toute vitesse.

Momoi avait des idées contradictoires. Devait-elle se faire tatouer un crabe sur la cheville en tant que symbole fort ou plutôt... opter pour quelque chose de moins discret ? Quelque chose de noir et simple ou un dessin aux couleurs extravagantes ? A vrai dire, elle ne savait plus très bien... mais une chose était sûre en tous cas, elle ne comptait plus montrer son corps à autrui, alors ça avait finalement peu d'importance, vu qu'elle serait la seule à voir ce tatouage. Ce serait peut-être même encore mieux, s'il était complètement raté...

Le lundi à dix heures tapantes, elle se présenta à la boutique.

L'endroit dénotait forcément avec le reste. Il n'était pas situé dans un quartier hypé ou moderne comme Shibuya, alors il y avait un petit côté insolite qui s'accentua lorsqu'elle entra. Un petit carillon retentit. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

C'était propre, un peu féérique grâce aux éclairages et aux couleurs pastels des murs.

« Vous devez être Satsuki. » Fit l'homme qui la reçut. « Ah, ne vous étonnez pas, j'appelle tout le monde par son prénom ! »

Il était beau.

Grand.

Un peu ténébreux avec sa mèche de cheveux encore qui coulait sur la moitié de son visage, cachant son œil.

Et sa voix... elle était encore plus mélodieuse qu'au téléphone. On aurait dit le souffle d'un ange.

« Suivez-moi. » Indiqua t-il.

Momoi obéit. Elle avait l'habitude des hommes directifs.

« Installez-vous et dites-moi qui vous amène. »

Direct et précis.

Mais les mots ne venaient pas. Momoi avait la gorge sèche, la bouche pâteuse. Parfois, les actes sont plus parlant que de belles paroles.

« Je vais vous montrer. » Réussit-elle à articuler.

Maladroitement, elle commença à se déshabiller. Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Peut-être que l'exercice (non, l'épreuve...) aurait été plus facile en présence d'une femme. Et non pas d'un beau jeune homme comme lui. Elle tremblait. La peur d'être jugée, assurément. A cause de cette étrange pudeur, Momoi manqua de trébucher. Aïe, elle avait toujours été un peu gauche. Ca, ça ne changeait pas...

Himuro la rattrapa gentiment, mais professionnellement et son regard d'expert suffit à la mettre en confiance.

Il ne la jugeait pas, il n'avait pas pitié d'elle.

Mais quelque chose dans son seul œil visible lui disait qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle avait pu endurer.

« J'ai compris. »

Momoi s'empourpra.

Elle pouvait presque sentir son regard sur elle, comme quelque chose de palpable. Ca avait la légèreté d'une plume et la chaleur aussi. Il ne paraissait pas dégoûté. Bien au contraire... Cela faisait des mois qu'un homme ne l'avait pas admirée ainsi.

Pourtant, elle était horrible ! Elle n'avait plus de mamelons. Ses seins étaient... étaient... Ils n'étaient plus. Elle devait ressembler à un monstre dont on aurait volé le corps.

Mais Himuro était là pour le lui rendre.

« Que voulez-vous ? Je peux vous montrer différents modèles. »

« Je ne sais pas... » Avoua t-elle, perdue, tandis qu'elle cherchait quelque chose pour se couvrir.

Il faisait froid dans la boutique et elle avait la chair de poule. Non, ce n'était pas de la peur... ou peut-être que si... ? Mais c'était stupide. Elle avait déjà subi bien pire, pourtant !

Le brun l'invita à s'allonger dans le fauteuil, tandis qu'il préparait avec aiguilles et chronographe.

« Moi, j'ai bien une idée... »

« Alors vous avez carte blanche. »

C'était son corps, mais plus vraiment le sien en même temps, alors elle s'en moquait bien. Il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle...

« Savez-vous ce que donne la neige lorsqu'elle fond ? » Demanda soudainement le bel homme à la voix si tendre qu'elle aurait pu donner un orgasme à la rose.

« Heu... de l'eau, je suppose ? » Répondit Momoi, un peu intriguée par cette question bizarre.

C'était tellement logique et simple, en même temps...

Ou pas.

« Faux. Elle donne le printemps. Et même si cette année le printemps est tardif, toutes les fleurs finissent par s'ouvrir à nouveau un jour. »

Pas besoin de sortir de Todai pour savoir qu'il faisait allusion à sa maladie. Cette maladie qui vous déshumanise lentement et vous dépossède de votre corps. Votre corps qui devient votre ennemi intime, votre corps qui sert d'abri à ce satané crabe si difficile à déloger...

Son cancer, c'était l'hiver.

Et la vie qui reprenait le dessus était le printemps...

« Des fleurs, hein ? J'aurai plutôt pensé à un crabe, moi ! » Rit-elle un peu.

« Quelle drôle d'idée ! » Sourit-il à son tour.

Et c'est ainsi qu'en un regard, ils se comprirent.

Finalement, Momoi, plus détendue, parvint à y voir plus clair et elle opta pour...

* * *

« Alors, comment vous trouvez-vous ? »

Il avait fallu plusieurs heures de labeur au bellâtre brun pour terminer son dessin et le coloriser.

Momoi n'avait pas eu peur. Ni même mal. Elle était restée immobile et rassurée pendant toute son intervention. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'un homme ne l'avait pas touchée, ni regardée avec délicatesse... comme Tatsuya.

Le calme olympien et le regard désireux de cet homme avaient agi comme deux puissants anesthésiants. Mais maintenant venait le moment qu'elle avait redouté le plus. Celui de la confrontation. Celui de la vérité. Celui de voir ce corps qu'elle se cachait au maximum. Ce corps qui la dégoûtait...

Il la plaça debout devant un grand miroir sur pied pour qu'elle puisse bien s'admirer. Comme si elle risquait de se rater !

Le résultat était un véritable travail d'orfèvre et Momoi comprit immédiatement qu'elle avait eu raison de faire confiance à cet homme. Il avait dessiné des fleurs de cerisier et des pétales rosés qui faisaient ressortir la couleur naturelle de ses cheveux, ainsi que sa peau de lait. Le trait était doux, rond et féminin. Momoi était émerveillée, elle ressemblait à une créature mythique ainsi. Quelque chose d'unique qui cachait ses cicatrices, les intégrant malicieusement au motif, sans pour autant les effacer.

La rose se sentait comme une guerrière qui porte les traces de sa victoire.

Cette fois, plus aucun doute, elle avait définitivement triomphé dans sa bataille contre le Crabe...

Elle portait encore les stigmates de cet hiver rude, mais le printemps avait percé son manteau funeste, créant une brèche dans sa fourrure de neige blanche et de froid.

C'était une renaissance.

Elle n'avait pas encore trente ans...

Et déjà... la vie devant elle...

* * *

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de s'admirer dans le miroir, satisfaite et émue aux larmes devant ce corps qu'elle reconnaissait et retrouvait enfin, Momoi se rhabilla.

Le moment de dire aurevoir lui serrait le cœur, aurevoir au tatoueur et aurevoir au Crabe, mais elle n'avait plus honte. Elle n'avait plus horreur d'elle-même et elle était fière d'avoir gagné son combat. Que ce soit contre la maladie, ou même, contre son propre regard. Parfois, le regard que l'on porte sur soi est erroné et pire que celui que les autres peuvent jeter sur nous. Mais par moments aussi, pour nous en rendre compte, il faut justement le regard d'autrui, un regard compatissant qui nous aide à nous relever et à nous reconstruire.

« Vous aviez raison, le printemps était en retard cette année. »

« Mais plus l'hiver est long, plus on réalise la chance que l'on a de voir fleurir à nouveau l'arbre de la vie. »

« Vos paroles sont tellement justes. »

« Sans doute parce que j'ai moi-même traversé un hiver très long... et j'ai donc décidé d'aider les autres à en faire autant. » Confia t-il dans un léger rire.

Devant l'air interloqué de sa superbe cliente, Himuro le cachottier souleva la mèche qui grevait son œil gauche, tiens, du même côté que le crabe s'était accroché au sein de Momoi... et il dévoila son secret.

Le souffle de Momoi s'accéléra.

Le crabe aussi s'en était pris à Himuro. Comment appelle t-on cela déjà... ? Ah oui, une « douce ironie »... et l'opération que le brun avait subi, le privant de son œil, se nommait une « énucléation ».

Et pourtant...

Pourtant... le brun était devenu un tatoueur de renommée. Il ne s'était pas laissé abattre. Il n'avait pas laissé ce satané crabe lui dicter ce qu'il pouvait ou devait faire. Même avec un œil en moins, Himuro n'avait pas abandonné son art.

Alors peut-être que la rose devait poursuivre sa carrière...

Peut-être que c'était un signe.

Celui que malgré l'hiver, le printemps revient toujours.

En tous cas, c'était forte de nouvelles envies (et d'une promesse de dîner romantique avec ce charmant tatoueur) que Momoi quitta l'atelier. Elle se jura que plus jamais le crabe ne serait un obstacle entre elle et les autres. Entre elle et son corps.

Elle n'était pas sa maladie. Elle était ses désirs...

Une femme, capable d'aimer. Capable de ressentir. Une femme qui ne s'était jamais sentie aussi féminine. Elle aurait pu demander au brun de lui redessiner des mamelons grâce au tatouage, mais elle n'avait plus besoin de ressembler aux autres femmes pour plaire.

… Elle était donc sortie la tête haute, pleine de nouveaux espoirs, comme autant de bourgeons qui donneront de belles fleurs.

Sans se douter qu'un mois plus tard, elle ferait la couverture d'un prestigieux magazine, entièrement nue, pour donner du courage et de l'inspiration à d'autres femmes dans son cas.

Douce ironie, la couverture du numéro de printemps.


End file.
